infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hoshi no Kirby
Sumário A franquia Hoshi no Kirby (Kirby das Estrelas) é uma franquia de mídia consistindo principalmente em videogames desenvolvidos pela HAL Laboratory e publicados pela empresa japonesa Nintendo. Todos os títulos da série Kirby apresentam uma criatura rosa e esférica chamado Kirby, como o principal personagem, herói e protagonista, que habita o planeta Pop Star. A franquia foi criada por Masahiro Sakurai com a ajuda de Shigeru Miyamoto. O primeiro jogo da franquia, Kirby's Dream Land, foi lançado em 27 de Abril de 1992. A franquia já conta com dezenas de jogos, lançados para vários consoles e dispositivos portáteis da Nintendo, bem como a sua própria série de Anime e Mangá. Poder deste verso Força e Resistência: Ao contrário do que muitos normalmente esperariam, esse verso é muito poderoso. Apesar de apresentar personagens em sua maioria "fofos", o verso é composto por dezenas de personagens de poder descomunal cuja classe destrutiva mais baixa compõe o Nível de Múltiplas Construções e a mais alta compõe o Nível Universal, além de possuir uma série de artefatos que tornam seus usuários incrivelmente poderosos, como a Espada Galaxia e a Coroa Mestra. Feitos de Nível Universal podem ser encontrados nos jogos Kirby Canvas Course e Kirby Return to Dreamland, sendo que feitos de escala minimamente planetária podem ser encontrados em quase todos os jogos da franquia. Entre personagens de Nível Planetário, pode-se destacar personagens como Star Dream e Dark Matter e dispositivos como a Nave Halberd. Entre personagens de escala de Múltiplas Galáxias, podendo ainda chegar ao Nível de Possível Universal, encontram-se personagens como Kirby, Meta Knight, Magolor e Landia. Velocidade: Apesar de possuir alguns personagens que alcançam a velocidade Hipersônica, a velocidade mais comum na série é a Massivamente FTL+, sendo que personagens e artefatos mais rápidos que a luz são encontrados em quase todos os jogos. Poderes e Habilidades: Os poderes mais comuns desse verso são as Manipulações Elementais, como fogo, gelo, água, terra, ar, luz e trevas. Praticantes de artes marciais incluem Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Bandana Dee e Goriath. Poderes e Habilidades como Voo, Duplicação, Selamento, Manipulação de Almas, Manipulação da Realidade, Incrementação de Durabilidade e Velocidade, Longevidade, Elasticidade, Mimetismo Animal, Teletransporte, Telecinese, Regeneração, Imortalidade e Maestria no uso de armas do mais diverso tipo, costumam a ser poderes bastante comuns nesse verso. A capacidade de criar armas usadas para banir o mal é presente em personagens como Kirby e Meta Knight. Cronologia Devido uma série de informações controversas causadas inclusive pelos próprios jogos, a série se tornou uma bagunça, impossibilitando assim o estabelecimento de um canon oficial para a franquia. Não há informações oficiais sobre a canonicidade da série e tudo já argumentado quanto à canonicidade, não passa de pura especulação. Embora alguns jogos aparentem se interligar como Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Kirby Triple Deluxe e Kirby Mass Attack, outros jogos aparentam se antagonizar cronologicamente como Kirby's Adventure, Kirby Triple Deluxe, Kirby Planet Robobot e Kirby Return to Dreamland. '' Supervisores * DarkLordofShadows Perfis '''Protagonistas:' ' Kirby1.png|Kirby|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Knight ' Categoria:Obras